WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF BLACKFIRE CAME BACK?
by inuyashalover12345
Summary: this is my first fan fic so no flames.you can see what would happen if blackfire came back.robXstar fluff.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Titans' tower: the alarms were going off, and Robin had just yelled, "Trouble!" The titans ran (or flew) to the big screen to see what the problem was.

"Slade," Robin mumbled to himself.

"Robin, it probably isn't the Slade," Starfire replied "It could be Control Freak, Kitten, Fang, Killer Moth, or it could be the Hive..." She counted off on her fingers and almost ran out. As usual, She was right: it wasn't Slade this time.

"You're not gonna like this, Star," Cyborg said, grimacing.

"Well, who is it, friend Cyborg?" she asked.

"It's...Blackfire." He looked serious.

"WHAT!? How do you know? Did she break out of Centauri jail?" asked Starfire.

"Starfire, the reports say that a flying girl with black, kinda purple hair is flying around throwing red starbolts, screaming 'I _will_ find you sister dear, I swear I will have my revenge on you!' It does fit with you having banished her back on Tameran and put her in jail and all...twice."

"I woulda' said all that first if the info got beamed straight into _my_ head," Beast Boy mumbled.

"Starfire, I think that you should stay here at the tower while we take care of Blackfire-" Robin started to say. Starfire cut him off.

"But, but why? You want stay at the tower!?" She asked, confused.

"Because, she wants revenge on you; you're the one she's after." Robin answered, hating his own decision. "...and she could hurt you," he added.

"NO SHE WILL NOT!" Starfire screamed and flew straight up, leaving a gaping hole in the roof.

"STARFIRE, WAIT!" Robin shouted with his hand outstretched towards the hole in the roof, and Starfire's retreating form. But she couldn't hear him, because of the anger that was flooding her body.

"Cyborg, are the coordinates up yet?" asked Robin, impatient.

"Yeah, they are on everyones' communicators," the metal teen confirmed.

"LETS GO TITANS!" the effect was weaker than usual because Robin's R-cycle was half way out the door already. _Please let her be okay! _filled his head, _I don't know what Id do without her. Please just let Starfire be okay._

"Yo dude, wait for us!" Cyborg called after him, but their leader was already out of earshot. "Let's go BB, Rae! We gotta keep his red and yellow butt from getting kicked!" He jumped in the T-car.

"We'll fly," they said in unison.

Starfire was furious. She couldn't remember feeling such anger towards anyone before, and it had to be her only sibling. Of course Blackfire _did_ try to put her in jail, and much more, take her Robin away. That part made her the maddest.

When Starfire arrived she found Blackfire... robbing a bank.

"Strange I know, but obviously if i robbed somebody you'd be the first to arrive." Blackfire tossed a couple thousand dollars over her shoulder. "I have a bone to pick with you for throwing me in jail, sister, that and banishing me from Tamaran." Being reminded of her victories weakened Starfire's anger somewhat.

"But sister, you tried to make me take your place in a Centauri jail, and you-GAAH!!" She was cut off by Blackfire's sudden strike.

"AAAH!" screamed the Tameranian as the starbolt threw her back into the brick wall behind her. This one was significantly stronger than the last time she faced Blackfire.

"Thats what you get little sister, for trying to measure up to me again."

"I may have been your little sister once, but I am not so little anymore!" Starfire let loose with a pair of eye-beams, but her sister dodged.

"I see you've transformed, Starfire," Blackfire noted.

"Yes, and that is another reason I can beat you!" Starfire screamed. Rising into the air, she raised her arms and poured her energy into a supercharged starbolt. Her sister watched, amused, as it grew in size and potency. Only when it was bigger than Starfire herself did her smile start to fade.

"Begone!" Starfire launched the starbolt too fast to be evaded. Blackfire shrieked as it knocked her back, into and _through_ the wall.

"Ugh," she grumbled, pushing chunks of debris off of herself. "Why can't I get rid of you!?" Then she also started charging a 'bolt. Starfire was slightly winded from her own shot, and didn't have time to move. Blackfire took her time, waiting to fire until her shot was easily twice the size of the one that hit her, pouring every ounce of her rage into a massive red sphere. There came the sound of a revving engine as Robin arrived, just in time to see Starfire take the attack point-blank.

"STARFIRE!" he screamed but it was drowned out by her cries and the loud crackle of her resistance. He leaped off the bike and ran, as the sounds of her energy fighting back died down. The red energy enveloped her in almost slow motion before thrusting her back at an amazing speed. Robin willed his legs to move faster, and so put himself between her and the ground. He caught her and rolled along the ground to reduce the impact. Finally the light and her momentum died, and she hadn't touched the ground once. But Starfire was shivering wildly.

"I'm s-sorry...Robin," she managed to whisper. "I-I was...wrong and y-you were r-right." She was crying softly.

"Oh Starfire," I'm so sorry. I let you go alone, and I got you hurt!" Robin's voice was quivering.

"Robin, you d-did... n-no s-such thing. I...I d-didn't listen t-to you." With that, she blacked out.

"Wake up, Starfire," Robin told her weakly. "That's an order: don't you dare leave me. Just. Hold. On." he lifted her gently and carried her, bridal style, to where the R-cycle waited.

"Yo Robin! Why didn't you wait for us!? And where's Starfire?" Cyborg called out as he arrived in the T-car. The other titans arrived while he was talking. Robin turned, and they saw who was in his arms.

"What happened!?" demanded Cyborg.

"She has severe injuries: we need to take her to the tower right away," Raven reported.

"Howd you know that?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven glared at him. "I have telepathy," she answered curtly.

"I can't take her back on the R-cycle then, _or_ the T-car," Robin decided.

"I can transport Starfire and one other person," Raven offered.

"I'll go," was all he said.

"Come here then." Raven chanted, "Azerath metrion zinthos!" and a huge black raven covered the three of them.

"Well be back at the tower in a few minutes," Cyborg called after them.

"Try not to take too long," ordered Robin before the darkness swept him away.

"We better go, they'll be waiting." Cyborg jumped in the T-car.

"Isn't Blackfire still around here?" Beast Boy wondered. "Shouldn't we go after her?"

"If she doesn't want to fight right now, then we don't either. We'll get her later. And when I say that I mean, we _will_ get her later."

Up on the roof, Blackfire smirked as they drove away. She'd almost collapsed herself, after powering that attack, but it wouldn't take long to get back to full strength. "That was completely worth it."

When the three titans arrived at the tower they put Starfire in the infirmary immediately, but there was little they could do. Robin showed no intention of leaving Starfires side, and the others started to worry.

"Come on man, you need to rest in case Blackfire comes and tries to finish Star off. Youll be too tired to fight her!" Cyborg told him.

"I'll leave in a little while," Robin lied.

"Okay, but make sure you get some sleep." Cyborg left the room.

"I'm so sorry Starfire, I almost got you killed. If only I had gotten there sooner, I could have protected you." Robin found he couldn't look away from her.

"Robin...where...am I?" Starfire asked, waking up.

"Starfire, you're awake...you're awake! I thought I'd lost you forever." Robin hugging her so hard she couldn't breath.

"Robin... I can't breath," Starfire managed to say.

"Oh! Sorry Starfire, I'm just so glad that you'rer alive," he replied, backing off.

"What...happened? Why...why am I in the infirmary?"

"You went after Blackfire, and she kinda sorta knocked you out."

"Oh yes, I went after Blackfire because I was mad at her."

"Why did you get so angry all of a sudden?" Starfire blushed.

"She tried to make me leave the team to get married to a sklurge, she wanted me to take her place in jail," she was counting on her fingers again. "And the thing that made me the maddest was she almost..." Something blew a hole in the wall, ending the conversation. Through all the dust and debris the two titans heard a familiar voice.

"I'm back, little sister," said a very excited Blackfire.

"Blackfire, what do you want with Starfire!?" Robin demanded.

"I want revenge, isn't it obvious?"

"What happened!?" Cyborg yelled as he, Beast Boy, and Raven ran into the room.

"Blackfire's back, and she just blew a hole in the side of the tower," Robin recapped.

"Oh." Cyborg looked at the gaping hole in the wall. Just then Blackfire yelled and began forming another charged 'bolt. It grew much faster this time, and she unleashed it before anyone could react. "Aaaah!" Starfire cried out as she was thrown into the wall again.

"STAR!" Robin voice was full of frustration and anger as he ran over, and found her unconscious. "Get her out of here!" he ordered.

"O-okay." Cyborg dashed over, scooped her up, and took the door.

"Blackfire, if you want Star you'll have to go through me." Robin's voice was calm.

"I think I'll enjoy doing just that." She laughed.

Robin lunged at her with his Bo-staff and almost hit her, but she dodged it.

"Youre just wasting both our time stalling," Blackfire stated. "You'll never actually beat me."

I can, and I will!" Robin lunged at her again, and missed, but mid-air he threw a freeze disk back and it connected. A shell of ice encased the Tameranian for a moment, but they heard her growl and shoot a starbolt out of it.

"Nice trick, but I won't fall for it again," she chided.

"Are you so sure about that?" something stuck to her belt beeped, twice and exploded. Blackfire picked herself up quickly, and felt a warm liquid roll down her side. She grunted and grasped at her side, screaming in agony and frustration as the pain hit.

"Y-you win th-his time Robin... but I'll be back!" Blackfire flew out of the hole in the wall, still grasping her side. Nobody chased her.

"STARFIRE!" Robin announced his entrance. "How is she?"

"Her injuries are severe, but not life threatening anymore thanks to Raven," Cyborg replied.

"Thanks, Raven." Robin gave her a warm smile.

"No problem, I wouldn't just let her die when I can help her," she answered.

"Man, you did a number on Blackfire," Beast Boy exclaimed.

"He's right," Raven added. "That was no small injury."

"Dude, you totally kicked her butt!" the changeling concluded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, but it isn't that serious of an injury...she'll probably be back sooner than we think," Robin concluded.

"All we have to worry about right now is Starfire," Raven said.

"Uh, Raven, how long will it take Starfire to be okay again?" Beast Boy asked impatiently.

"It takes time Beast Boy, TIME! You can't just say 'be well again,' and have Starfire jumping out of bed!" Raven growled.

"Why not!?" Beast Boy hollered.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Raven screamed. Her cloak started flowing and four red eyes appeared on her face.

"Woah! Sorry Raven, I didn't mean to make you mad!" Beast Boy cried, his arms flapping like a chicken trying to fly.

"Beast Boy! Knock it off! You're going to wake up Starfire!" Robin ordered, because Starfire was beginning to stir.

"But, but, but-" The changeling was cut off by Robin again.

"No buts about it, Beast Boy!"

"But she started it!" Beast Boy pointed at the dark empath chasing him.

"I don't care who started it! Besides, I'm glad Raven tried to shut you up!" Robin yelled.

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled back, still thinking.

"'Hey' what, Beast Boy? I'm telling you to be quiet."

"Well, at least I don't obsess over Slade...like some people." Beast Boy scratched his nose, with his index finger pointing at Robin.

"Slade is a criminal Beast Boy, not another one of your stupid video games." Robin said angrily.

"Uh, how did my video games get dragged into this?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy, this conversation is over." Robin concluded.

"DDDUUUDDEEE!" Beast Boy took the last word, then pouted.

"Cyborg, how long will it take her to regain consciousness?" Robin asked.

"She should come around in about...one to two hours, I expect." Cyborg answered.

"Okay, in the meantime Cyborg: you and Raven try and locate Blackfire. Beast Boy... you do whatever it is that you do best." Robin ordered.

"That's cold Robin, really cold." Beast Boy said, rubbing his arms for warmth. The boy wonder ignored him.

-one hour later-

"Cyborg... why isn't she waking up?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Calm down, Robin. Shell wake up any minute now." Cyborg tried to calm his leader.

"...R-robin?" Starfire croaked, ending the conversation.

"Starfire! You're awake!" Robin yelled excitedly.

"W-where am I?" She asked.

"You're at the tower, Star." Robin answered.

"Oh...where's Black-" Robin cut her off.

"She...got away. I'm sorry."

"Oh...well I have to find her!" Starfire tried to get up.

"AAAHH!" The tameranian screamed in agony and fell back, grasping her ribs.

"What happened!? What's wrong?" Robin asked sharply.

"I don't know...uh!" Starfire gasped, and tears welled into her eyes.

"What's going on?" Robin demanded frantically.

"I don't know." Cyborg looked bewildered, then said, "Let's get the x-ray machine in here maybe itll pick up something.

-A few minutes later-

"She has two fractured ribs." Raven concluded,looking at the x-ray sheet.

"How did that happen?" Robin asked curiously.

"...do you really have to ask?"

"Is there anything we can do to help her?"

"Yeah. Cyborg, wrap her ribs up tight." She ordered.

"O-okay," Cyborg moved to comply.

"Are you gonna be okay, Starfire?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine, as long as I don't move." she answered.

"Are you sure?" Robin persisted.

"Yes, Robin I am fine."

"Well, tell me if you need anything okay?"

"I will, thank you. But...Robin?"

"What is it?" Robin asked immediately.

"Thank you for saving me."

Cyborg came back over to them with a huge roll of bandage "Robin, we better leave and let Raven handle this part."

"Okay. Starfire, I'll be right outside if you need me." Robin replied.

-A few minutes later-

"Okay, I'm done, Raven announced as the door slid open.

"Except that I have not yet thanked you, Raven," Starfire said from behind her.

The corner of Raven's lip turned up slightly. "You're welcome, Starfire."

"Now," Robin began, "Starfire..." Then he realized that he had nothing to say. It made him uncomfortable, since he'd been planning to keep her mind off of her immediate situation.

What followed was an uncomfortable silence that lasted so long it stopped being uncomfortable. Raven and Cyborg had long since found good excuses to leave them alone when Starfire spoke up again.

"...Um, Robin...can I tell you something?" Starfire asked with a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Sure Starfire, what is it?" Robin didn't have to fake his interest.

"Thank you for saving me from Blackfire, Robin." she said again.

"I wanted to, so their's no need to thank me." he replied softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize Star, I just meant that you don't need to thank me. It's...I really like saving you." Robin blushed furiously as soon as he'd said it, as did Starfire

"Then I'll thank you as a gift, since I don't have to."

Another awkward/not awkward silence followed.

"So...feeling any better?" Robin asked after some amount of time, neither of them knew for sure.

"Yes, actually," Starfire replied sweetly. She sat up very slowly, then continued.

"Um...Robin, may we go to the roof?" Starfire asked.

"Definitely. Can you stand and walk, or do you need a little help?"

"Maybe just a little." Starfire gave a nervous smile.

"Heh, okay. Can you get out of bed by yourself?" Robin gave her a smile and stood up, moving to help her.

"Once again, thank you Robin." Starfire fidgeted with her thumbs nervously. Robin quickly noticed and broke the silence.

"You're always welcome, Star. It's no problem at all."

With that, they headed out the door, Starfire leaning heavily on Robin's arm.

-On the roof-

The two titans just sat at the edge of the roof for a long time, enjoying each other's company and watching the sun go down.

"Robin, do you know why I love sunsets?" She asked suddenly

"No, what do you like about them?"

"I like sunsets because it looks like dancing shadows." Starfire replied.

"...That's true, I never thought about it like that." Robin looked around again with his new perspective.

"What do you think sunsets resemble, Robin?" She asked.

"I don't really know. I never thought about it that much, I just know that they're beautiful and they're always happening up here." Starfire giggled. Now that he was actually thinking about it, Robin soon came up with a better answer.

"They're really beautiful, and...calming. Especially with the ocean, and the sea gulls. It's just enough movement that you can imagine the water breathing, but it's the really slow breathing right before the world falls asleep."

Starfire stared at him for a second, then giggled again. "I agree that they are beautiful. But if you think about them too long it'll be over." Right as she said it, the sun dipped below the horizon and everything started getting much darker.

A minute of silence later, Starfire hugged her knees to her chest. Robin looked over to ask if she was cold, but stopped when he saw a "deep in thought" expression on her face.

"Robin..." she finally said, then stopped and sighed.

"Yeah?" Robin asked, feeling worried. When she didn't say anything else he persisted.

"What's bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm just thinking silly thoughts." She gave him a weak smile, and his interest was sparked beyond return.

"Come on Star, tell me." the boy wonder insisted.

"It's nothing, I promise."

"Starfire, I'm not going to stop asking until you tell me." Robin smirked mischievously.

"But...I do not want to bore you with my troubles." Starfire looked away, absently twirling some of her hair with her fingers.

"Trouble me? Starfire you could never trouble me!" Robin asserted. "Wait, actually you could. I'll be very troubled if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Okay you win, I'll tell you..." Starfire gave in.

"Okay cool, 'cause I was ready to bug you about it for a very long time." Robin flashed her one of his million dollar smiles and she giggled once more. Then she looked down again, and started talking.

"I had been wondering why Blackfire wanted so much to...well, you know..." Starfire started to tear up.

"Starfire," Robin said worriedly "Don't cry, Blackfire's got problems that have nothing to do with you." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Starfire smiled at it, but then got up, turned, and took a few unsteady steps away from the last wisps of sunset. Robin turned to watch her, but didn't follow.

"I know it wasn't all my fault, but I don't understand why I feel like this." Starfire said.

"Well, she _is_ your sister."

"Robin, siblings aren't suppose to come after you and try and kill you." Robin watched her bury her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking silently.

"Well...maybe she's defective, like she's got a screw loose somewhere." It was the best he could come up with. Starfire chuckled and looked back at him, wiping away a tear as she did.

"Don't worry, Star. We'll get her and when do she won't be able to hurt anyone anymore. That's a promise. She looked away again, so he kept going.

"So please, don't cry because you're just gonna hurt your ribs. I don't...no one likes to see you cry." Robin stood as he talked and walked over. When he was finished he hugged her, carefully avoiding her bandages. Starfire gasped.

"I just promised you, so we'll stop her." Robin repeated sofly into her ear. Starfire felt chills from his touch: a spark of pain from her wound went unnoticed. Robin felt a shiver and squeezed her tighter. Her heart was pounding, but he refused to move a muscle until it started to calm down. It took much longer than he'd anticipated, and then he had his own crazy heartbeat to worry about.

"Th-thank you, Robin." Starfire was blushing furiously, he could feel heat rising from her neck even.

"That's why I'm here."

"And thank you for cheering me up." Starfire turned around in Robins arms and hugged him back. Suddenly she realized she'd never really thought of Robin as muscular before, since he couldn't bend steel with his bare hands. Standing like this, with their hearts pounding in unison, his arms around her felt strong and safe. Then the Tameranian inhaled sharply, and the moment was over.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked sharply, his voice drenched with concern. Starfire tried to stay standing but the pain soon overwhelmed her. Robin realized what was happening and deftly caught her.

"For about the hundredth time today, thank you Robin." Starfire sighed in relief, straightening.

"And for the hundredth time, don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." A moment later she whimpered.

"...Maybe not." Robin put an arm around her shoulder to support her, and she smiled weakly up at him.

"That's what I thought," he said coolly. "Let's go see if Raven can use her powers to make some of the pain go away."

"Ok." Starfire paused. "But...I don't think I can walk."

"That a problem," Robin said with a grave expression on his face. "I guess I'll just have to carry you," he concluded with a playful smile.

"O-okay." Starfire blushed as Robin literally swept her off her feet, bridal style. Then he set off to find Raven.

-Titans' main room-

"Raven, can you use your powers on Starfire's injury?" Robin smiled nervously, feeling more and more aware of the beautiful Tameranian in his arms. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you two been for the last hour?" Raven asked, closing her book.

"Just talking," Robin replied. "Starfire needed some fresh air."

Raven smiled at the two,walked to Starfire,and chanted.

"Azerath metrion zinthos!" A blue mist seeped out to cover the empaths hands, and Starfire visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, Raven." The gray-skinned girl just looked at her,smiled,and sat back down, and continued reading her book.

"So...Starfire, let's go to my room." Robin suggested.

"O-okay." She blushed furiously.

-In Robins room-

"Robin, it's pretty dark in here." Starfire walked forward, but tripped over something and fell.

"OW!" She whimpered. Silkie cried out a greeting, then squirmed away.

"Starfire! Where are you?" Robin asked, deciding his room really was too dark. He took a few quick steps towards her voice and tripped as well. He landed on top of her, and sat back down, and continued reading her book. was a moment of intense blushing and pounding hearts for both of them. The idea of moving or getting up was blown clear out of his head until Starfire finally spoke up.

"Robin, will you please get off of me? My ribs are starting to hurt again."

"Good idea," he answered awkwardly. Starfire got up, but hovered a few inches off the floor. Normally he would have ignored something so small, but Robin had been in concern mode for hours straight.

"Star...why aren't you standing? Did you hurt your ankle when you tripped?"

"No, no. I'm fine," Starfire said too quickly. She landed, but stood to one side.

"You're a horrible liar."

"What are you talking about?" She smiled at him nervously.

"Come here and I'll take a look at it," Robin insisted.

"It's fine Robin, I promise," Starfire replied.

"Star, you're not gonna win this," Robin told her firmly. Sighing, she relented and sat down on the bed.

"Hmm...it's not a sprain. You just twisted your ankle, it'll be okay," he concluded a minute later.

"Thank you _again,_ Robin." Starfire pretended to pout as she put her boot back on.

"Does it still hurt?" Robin ignored her.

"No, it doesn't actually." She smiled at him.

"Good." He returned her smile.

"I'm exhausted." Starfire rubbed her eyes.

"I guess you should be, you've had a long day." Robin looked straight at her. "It's been a stressful day for me too, since I almost lost one of my best friends."

"Oh, really?" The Tameranian looked at him, trying to see the smallest flicker of emotion through his masked eyes. But she could not.

"Um...you should go get some rest," Robin suggested after a minute.

"Okay, I shall go to my room." Starfire left Robins room with a smile glued powerfully to her face, while Robin got the same smile behind her. That night two of the Teen Titans members slept with this smile on their faces, and for several days both tried many times and failed to stop smiling.


End file.
